lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Soñoliento
Drake is currently the Sexta Espada. His aspect of Death is Ferocity. Appearance Drake is really short at only five feet and five inches, only beating Limos in stature. He has bright yellow eyes, short silver hair and a dark complexion. The remnants of his mask are a small strip on the bridge of his nose, giving the appearance of a bandage. His hollow hole is walnut sized in the center of his chest. He dresses in the normal all white Arrancar ensemblel. The only difference being he wears a short-sleeved hoodie, exposing a bit of his chest. His tattoo can be seen on his left shoulder. Personality Drake is usually lazy and can usually be found sleeping in a dark corner of Hueco Mundo under the moonlight or on the Super King Sized matress in his bedroom. he also tends to fall asleep at randoms times even in mid conversation or mid combat. He is unusually friendly and playful for an Arrancar. He actually enjoys the company of Soul Reapers and would prefer to not kill them, although that may just be because he's so lazy. Despite his sloth like demeanor he will get off his ass to fight if the need arises. When fighting he'll usually taunt and play with his opponents. Calling them names, saying they suck, or whatever it takes to infuriate his opponent. However, once he gets serious he uses his tenacity and high speed to slaughter his opponents quickly. Drake's biggest fear is a scary mask he once saw in a thrift shop in the World of the Living. Sometimes it even haunts him in his dreams. Stats Neutral Intelligence in Base Form Warrior Intelligence in Ressurection Form *Attack: 80 *Defense: 50 *Reiatsu: 80 *Zanjutsu: 8 *Hakudo: 15 *Hoho: 15 *Kido: 12 Perks: *Speed Clones Abilities Cero: Drake is decent with Ceros. He's able to fire them from his mouth by yawning or from his hands. Bala: Out of all the Espada, he is the most profficent with Bala. He can fire them from all his appendages (arms, legs, etc.) and joints (elbows,knees, etc.) but has extreme accuracy when using his hands or mouth. Sonido: Drake is probably one of the fatest Arrancars in all of Las Noches, able to create after images even without the use of a Sonido. Hakudo: Drake is much more proficient at hand to hand combat then zanjutsu. He specializes in a berserker fighting style designed to stay on his opponent so he can continue to mercilessly attack them by using the condensed hierro around his finger tips like claws. This fighting style is usually reserved for his released state. Unbeknownst to most, Drake is also a attempting to learn Sleepy Fist so that his falling asleep will become less of a hinderance. Zanjutsu: Drake tends to not use his zanpaktou much, but he is decent as a swordsmen. Enchanced Senses: Being a wolf hollow, he has enchanced sense of smell. Drake can differentiate different types of Reiatsu by smell and if he's spent enough time around someone he can track them, much like a blood hound. Pararrayos (Lightning Conductor): Drake has the inate ability to absorb any form of electricity including lightning. He can then metabolize the absorbed energy to help him stay awake. Pararrayos does have a limit and if too much is absorbed, he will temporarily lose control and discharge electricity randomly until the excess is burned. Zanpaktou: Raijū The sword takes the form of a 40 centimeter katana with a bright blue tsuba and a round white hilt that resemles the moon. The blade is hung over his right hip as he is right handed. Resurrection:The release command is Agitar. Once said, Drake releases his spiritual pressure as it flies up into the sky to begin forming dark cumulonimbus cloud in seconds. Once that happens, a thunderbolt will come down onto him and after a flash he takes his resurrected form. His hands and feet become clawed and he grows white and blue fur and bone armor all over his body. His teeth becomes fangs and his curly hair spikes up and changes color to match his fur. In this form, Drake becomes more feral, and is almost like an entirely different person. His sudden ferocity explains his aspect of death. *'Nubarrón '(Storm Clouds):The energy discharged from his release causes dark stormy clouds to form in the sky. These clouds will shoot lightning towards Drake, giving him an ample source of energy. Drake can toss people towards these bolts or hold them down so that they both get hit. *'Mejorado Pararrayos '(Enhanced Lightning Conductor):' Like before he can absorb all electrical charges and metabolize them. In addition, he can use his absorbed energy to circulate through his nervous system and allow him to increase his physical speed and mental acuity, allowing him to think and move faster the more charge he has. Drake has no real upper limit to how much he can absorb during his resurrection. Drake can also discharge his absorbed energy through physical contact, such as punches, kicks, or even being attacked himself. He can also shoot the energy out towards his opponents as a lightning bolt. *'Perforante Colmillo (Piercing Fang): By turning himself into pure lightning, Drake can pierce almost anything by moving at a ridiculously high speed. If he hits an opponent this is the equivalent of a highspeed piercing shell, which will go straight through your body. Using this attack, in succession does put a strain on his body, so he will generally wait some time before doing it again. Category:Espada Category:Arrancar